rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Halcyone Khaleesi
|text1 = Halcyone Khaleesi |item2 = |text1 = Halcyone Khaleesi |text2 = Halcyone }} Halcyone Khaleesi Avencianci-Aren is a female Mahjarrat roleplayed by Ashë on '42. She is the daughter of Arachnea and Evgeni Avencianci . History Birth : Note:' This section is inaccurate and/or vague at best as complete details and descriptions might not be appropriate to all audiences. Halcyone's birth began on the day of Ptolemos' long-awaited gathering. As Ptolemos came to the finale of his presentation, Arachnea's aura began to pulse. Once, Kisbeth and Evgeni looked at her worriedly. Twice, Arachnea cringed as she felt her labor beginning. Kisbeth approached the pair and quietly inquired if it really was the time. Thrice, the answer to Kisbeth's question was clear. The remaining mahjarrat at the gathering started to become aware of what was starting to unfold, and Evgeni, Arachnea and Kisbeth fled the scene. Four, the three arrived in Arachnea's home. Evgeni marveled at the place, while Kisbeth turned to aid Arachnea. Many an agonizing hour later, Halcyone Khaleesi saw the light of the world. Bathed in blood and sweat, she screamed defiance at the new sights and experiences. The midwife, Kisbeth, carefully cleaned the blood away and softly nestled her against Arachnea's chest. On the question what the proud parents wanted their offspring to be named, the two looked at each other. "Halcyone?" Evgeni suggested. "Khaleesi," Arachnea replied in a hoarse voice, "'''''Her name shall be Halcyone Khaleesi." And thus her life began. Youth The amount of energy Arachnea used to release her child unto the world caused her to soon fall into a state of hibernation, to regain her strength. As such, the baby fell into the care of Evgeni, which could only end well. Not long her father discovered that Arachnea would be out of action for a fair while, Halcyone Khaleesi was taken to his room in the Academy of Heroes in the Kharid area. With her stuffed toy unicorn for company, she spent a little time causing havoc among the people of the Academy, especially after beginning to learn how to crawl (and how to escape locked rooms). The sight of a strange looking, angular-headed grey creature with tinges of octarine on it can be a bit of a surprise to see crawling along the courtyard of a school. Alongside this, a creation of Arachnea -a runic construct akin to a rune guardian- arrived at the Academy as well, to help looking after Halcyone without receiving the indifference Evgeni got from her. At one point, after she was able to walk, she was taken to the Wizard's Tower south of Draynor Village, illusion magic disguising her mahjarrat form. She showed a particular interest in the huge stores of books within the floating bookshelves of the library, and managed to get herself absorbed (not literally, of course) in a book of basic magic, spending hours glancing through the pages. Not long after this, Halcyone and her parents entered a portal to another dimension, similar in climate and atmosphere to Gielinor but with one very major difference; the flow of time. In this realm, she spent a fair few years with her parents while being taught a great many things, before returning to Gielinor with a brief time having passed for the people of Gielinor. After returning, she began gathering divine tears from the Lumbridge crater almost right away, storing a large number away before Saradomin absorbed the power from all remaining tears in the crater. She also spent a time researching the possibilities of Divination, gathering energy and creating a few rudimentary signs and portents. As well as this, following a meeting with her mother over a mug of hot chocolate she started a little research into others of her kind, and the gods, trying to find some potential alliances or easy kills for her to take advantage of. As a change from her normal research, she visited the Academy of Heroes, of which her father was a large part of. She met a strange being with a stranger aura, going by the name of Faeyrin. After a little conversation, and some arrogance from Halcyone, they decided to duel. It was a close-fought fight, but the young mahjarrat was beaten in the end, being knocked unconscious by a shadow spell wrapped around her neck. Faeyrin and Halcyone became good friends, with a fair amount of time being spent at Faeyrin's house, or having duels of body and mind, in combat and games of skill. Halcyone got better with time, though still fairly evenly matched, whilst her energy from birth began to dissipate and her body and power degraded slowly. A good indeed that the Ritual was approaching. She made her way to the cold and frozen north, to the site of the Ritual Marker. She appeared in a burst of smoke next to her father, grinning as she saw the assembled mahjarrat, and so many of them there were. A mahjarrat called Renac took the main stage, an air of comand about him, alongside two Arachnûl, strange demonic creatures. He asked who they wanted to die. A name was called, Eziak's. Evgeni stepped forward in protest, Halcyone standing alongside him. Evgeni yelled a threat, whilst Halcyone spoke for distraction; why not sacrifice a Godless mahjarrat? This got other mahjarrat speaking of the threat, but directed discussion away from Eziak, at least for a time. Arachnea appeared, fashionably late, whilst Eziak made his way to behind Halcyone and Evgeni. Many were for the death of Eziak, but then a mahjarrat appeared in the centre of the circle, and it was called out that he should die. Renac grabbed him, and rent his head from his shoulders, as the Ritual stone scattered the energy about among the assembled. Mahjarrat started teleporting away, whilst one released a monkey-filled barrel on the floor before jumping through a spatial rift. Arachnea decided to control the little creatures, and made them charge at Halcyone, who teleported away. STUFF HAS HAPPENED *End of the Battle of Lumbridge *Beginning of the Bird and the Beast *Vanishing act *Return and such *The Dragonkin archives Appearance Halcyone is regarded as wondrously beautiful, at least seen from the eyes of her parents. From other's eyes, her appearance is that of any other mahjarrat baby- for better or worse. Her head is adorned with octarine ridges, exactly like her mother. The glowing, sparkling eyes of the tiny baby are a very interesting gold-green. Skills and Abilities Halcyone has been taught to use Ancient Magicks by her parents, though isn't nearly as adept as most other mahjarrat. She prefers the use of smoke and miasma magic. She also has a fair amount of experience in the field of Divination, having been studying it since the energies and craters started appearing around the world. She puts the most effort into the signs and portents, finding them more useful than divine locations and more interesting than transmutation. Personality : No Information Family Tree The link below is a work in progress, but the immediate family is complete. The extended family is slowly being added. Names that are faded are people that are no longer living. (You will have to zoom in to about 400% to see the names and icons) Family Tree (on Evgeni's side, a work in progress) Trivia *Halcyone is originally a greek name. *Khaleesi is (obviously) a reference to Game of Thrones. *Being a native to Gielinor, she could potentially be taken to the Gielinorian afterlife upon death. *Halcyone's plush unicorn has a fluffiness level of over 9000. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mahjarrat Category:Youth Category:Neutral Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Diviners